Don't Call Me Doctor
by K.Sinclair
Summary: David Tennant has long been considered to be a fan favorite who went on to become a more accomplished actor in the outside world. But what if that never happened? What if after his stint as the 10th Doctor, it all dried up? Now facing a grim reality, David finds himself at a deadly crossroads…that is, until the real 11th Doctor appears… (DW: Season 5/ AU/David Tennant/ 11th Doctor)
1. Chapter 1

**(Prologue, Part 1)**

They say once you've been in Doctor Who, you never quite escape it. Your résumé will always proudly boast that you were a part of that wonderfully mad show and its legacy. Actors and actresses have been made into stars from it. Their names etched into permanence—true talent deemed worthy of "immortality". But what of those lucky actors tapped to play that powerhouse Gallifreyan? Oh, they are the stuff of legend, aren't they? The entertainment world must flock to their feet and throw script, after brilliant script towards them. They must be set, right? RIGHT?

Wrong. All wrong.

It only seemed like yesterday when David was bowing out as The Doctor. It had not only been a lifelong dream of his, but an acting achievement. He'd met so many wonderful people, acted out so many different scenes, and even garnered the love of thousands. He was the most beloved and popular Doctor—to this very day.

He found himself repeating this constantly. _The most beloved Doctor_. Repeating it over and over as he went to a multitude of television, theater, and movie auditions. Some times it was all that kept him going. But almost every time it the phrase got harder to say. Gaining weight as the chorus of "No" and "I'm sorry, but you're too recognizable as the Doctor" rang out like graveyard bell. These "friends" he'd made during his Doctor Who tenure had turned their backs, leaving him with empty promises and frustration.

"I'm sorry, David, they said they wanted someone less…" the agent began, hesitating before delivering the final coffin nail, "…synonymous with a previous role."

"Say it, Frank, don't coddle me. They want someone who didn't play the bloody DOCTOR on the television," David wearily hissed, hands gripping the tattered script he'd been holding.

"Look, I'll keep looking. There's something out there, David. There always is, we just got to knock a few trees and see what falls," his agent said hurriedly, aware of his client's agitation.

"Yeah, like the last few hundred times," David snapped, slamming the phone down on the receiver angrily.

He stared venomously at the now half-torn script between his fingers. David couldn't get any work because of that damn…Doctor. A low hum of a soundtrack drifted into the kitchen where David had decided to situate himself. The latest Doctor Who episode was on…and he could almost feel that brand new face—Matt Smith—shining through the walls. David's head drooped lower before snapping up quickly. He shoved the chair back and let out a tired, rage-filled scream—flinging the tattered script against the opposite wall.

"No more. I can't…I…no. No more," David breathed, chest rising rapidly, hands grabbing his brown hair furiously.

He lunged for his car keys, which had been sitting silently in a small dish, and stormed out of the dwelling. David drove for hours before finally stopping by the side of a tall and abrupt cliff side. This was his favorite place, it always seemed to calm his nerves. There was a field behind him, full of lush emerald grass and a spotting of wild flowers. Every time the breeze kicked up, a steady "shh" over swept the land. Below the cliff side was a roaring gray ocean—intent on consuming itself, over and over in a salty assault.

David closed his eyes. He knew more disappointment waited for him back at home. The show he had always loved and dreamed of being a part of had ultimately been his acting career's death. There was never going to be another chance…and it hurt. His fingernails began digging into the fleshy underside of his palms as he slowly started moving towards the edge of the cliff side. Eleven more steps. That's all it would take. David's mouth fell into a stubborn line as he continued his heavy pace—never even noting the alien wheezing sound grinding to a halt in the field behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Prologue, Prt. 2)**

The TARDIS landed with an urgent shudder, throwing its inhabitant to the grated floor unceremoniously. But who was this stranger? He was moderately tall man with more arm and leg length to mention. His floppy brown hair was just as disheveled as his clothing—which was torn and ragged in appearance. Brown eyes sparkled as this strange man snapped up into sitting position.

"What was that for?" he croaked, voice still acclimating to its new tone.

Receiving no thrumming reply, the stranger stood and looked briefly into a cracked reflective surface. Ah, things are becoming clearer.

"Hello, Doctor! Hello new face!" the eleventh incarnation of the Doctor crowed, twirling around unsteadily—now vaguely aware the TARDIS was still smoldering from his latest regeneration.

But he had to be quick, someone was waiting for him. _Five minutes_, he had promised. The Doctor couldn't keep little Amelia waiting! So why had the TARDIS stopped here? What was so important that his ship deemed it necessary to break a fundamental law of time—that very law which prohibited alternate timeline crossing? What if he ran into an alternate universe version of himself and something bad happened…or worse…what if he died? No. No. No. Can't think of such things.

Pulling the TARDIS door open, he poked his head out curiously. So far, no danger. No danger was good. Less messy. The Doctor's eyes scanned the green field quickly before finally resting on a lone figure near the edge of a rather large drop-off. Ah, perhaps this man could tell him where he was! It was only after he had started merrily dashing towards the lone figure did his face start to lose its warmth. That man was far too close to the edge. Far too…oh, fates. The Doctor's new face tightened with severity—his mouth settling into a grim line. He was able to close the gap rather fast and with a small, careful breath he leaned forward and tapped the man's shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir, I seem to have lost my way. Might you help this directionally-challenged fellow out?" The Doctor inquired, letting his features fall into what he hoped was a friendly grin.

The man let out a startled gasp, spinning to face the Doctor with wide eyes. Friendly smile forgotten, the Doctor felt his mouth drop open to mirror the look of shock. It was his tenth face! _'No! It's too soon! I've just regenerated—I can't!'_ the Doctor's mind screeched, his hands grabbing at his mouth while his legs suddenly felt unsteady.

**oooo**

David felt the fingers startle him out of his depressive state, but never, NEVER, in a million years did he expect to turn and see Matt Smith standing behind him. Why on earth was he wearing his fifth season "Eleventh Hour" clothing? Wasn't the man already deep into his sixth season? Never mind that. He could tell the man was just as distressed as he was, and some part of him still gave a damn about his Doctor Who successor. Leaning forward he made to gently pull the startled youth up off the ground, but the actor wouldn't have it.

"Matt, I'm just trying to help. Look, you know I won't hurt you," David said soothingly, his tired soul already pitching a fit at the cliff side interruption.

"Matt? Matt, who? Do I look like a Matt to you? Weird name. My name is the Doctor! As is yours, obviously," the doctor chirped excitedly, quizzical eyes melting into energetically curious ones as he jumped up to fully face the man.

"DON'T," David said curtly, letting the last ounce of concern fall free as his face and eyes took on a distinctly haunted tone.

"Don't what? All I said was—," the Doctor said confusedly, shoulders wilting as he noted the other man's (his presumed tenth face) grim face.

"My name is David. I KNOW you know that, Matt. Stop acting like you've never met me—the season five opener wasn't that long ago," David bit out, internally hurt that the young actor already seemed to have forgotten him…_just like everyone else in the acting world._

"Ah, yes, of course, I—," the Doctor spluttered, for the first time at a loss for words as the other man—David—started to walk back to his lonely car.

Panic started to blossom in the Doctor's hearts. He didn't know why, but he desperately wanted David to stay. Something about him seemed to call to a colder and grimmer side of the Doctor. No. You don't let someone with that much pain just "drive away". The Doctor puffed a brown lock of hair out of his eyes, mentally scolding himself for the childish act he was about to do. David had just pulled out his car keys when he felt another hand rip them from his grasp. Angrily turning, he spotted the "Doctor" dashing off towards what appeared to be a prop TARDIS.

"HEY! YOU GIVE THOSE BACK!" David yelled, sounding like a grouchy old man hollering at some kids to 'get the hell off his lawn'.

David took off, long legs covering the distance in no time flat. He let out a throaty growl and wrenched open the "prop TARDIS" door—bursting through the entrance like a bat out of hell. The "doctor" dove behind the center console. It was only then did David pause to take in his surroundings. Holy hell. This wasn't a prop, it was…real. He backed up to the doors and stuck his head out—before pulling it back in, feeling a ghost of a smile pulling at his lips. _'It really is bigger on the inside. Oh my god. This is…this can't be…'_ David's mind whirled.

"So…David, was it? David. Why don't you let me show you something _neat_," the Doctor grinned mysteriously, leaning over a damaged section of the TARDIS console.

"No chance of getting those keys back, huh?" David smirked, hands falling onto each of his hips.

"No chance at all—at least, not yet," the Doctor stated, straightening up and pressing a few buttons.

"Well then," David said, closing the single open TARDIS door with the back of his foot, "Let's go."

o-o-o-o-o-o

**AN: [The end of the 2 part Prologue.]**

**Thank you for the feedback! I've never written a DW fanfic before, so it's good to know someone likes it. :)**

**Just general FYI, while most of this fic will follow season 5, it may not have every episode—but the interludes will make up for that (hopefully). Oh, and it's usually following David, if it switches you'll be able to tell.**

**The "ooooo" signals a scene shift (mostly because I want to get straight to a point and not fiddle-faddle aimlessly).**

**Anywho, enough of me talking. Hope you guys like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Eleventh Hour, Part 1 of 3)**

David pressed his eyelids together as he fought back another wave of nausea. The Doctor was trying to kill him, he KNEW it. The trip back to the Doctor's "universe" was uncomfortably rough and rattled every fiber of his body. David had just finished telling the energetic Gallifreyan about how, in the actor's universe, everything about the Time Lord was a television series. This had startled the Doctor, David could tell, and on some level he felt kind of bad. I mean, think about it. Your entire life—all the good, bad, and traumatically sad—was basically someone else's entertainment.

But that had been ten minutes ago, and right now, David was fighting the urge to vomit. No. None of that. _'I need this. I need something to keep my mind from killing me. I need…a goddamn helmet,'_ David thought abruptly, feeling his body suddenly lurch forward onto the grate floor.

"Five minutes! And five minutes to spare! Come along, David, I want you to meet someone!" the Doctor smiled excitedly, gesturing towards the door.

"Well, that's good because the TARDIS is starting to resemble more of a smoke pit than a space ship. Unless that's what you're going for," David said, hurriedly rushing to the entrance and apologetically patting the doorframe.

"Ah, yes. Well, she's not completely done fixing herself. Best let her get on with it," the Doctor grimaced briefly before following David out—lock clicking into place.

**oooooo**

The second the Doctor's foot hit the earthy ground he took off running—yelling for someone named "Amelia". It wasn't until the Doctor got to the door did he slap his forehead.

"OH DAMN, Amelia! Amelia, I figured out what it was—I know what I was missing! You've got to get out of there!" the Doctor yelled, using his damaged sonic screwdriver to open the door.

David frowned. David had told the Doctor that his life was a television show, but never elaborated as to how much he actually knew. This was season five, the opening episode for the eleventh doctor—of course David knew…he knew everything. But should he tell the Doctor? David continued his musings as he followed the Doctor's path, now keenly aware everything was silent.

"Doctor? Doctor, where'd you run off to? Seriously, despite what you might have heard, I don't do well with hide-n-seek," David whispered loudly, poking his head around the top of the stairway to the second floor, "Anyone will tell you, 'That David—he's got a nasty habit of tackling people.' Really. I'm working on it though."

He was rambling at this point. He couldn't help it; this was something his mouth chose to do when he was nervous…or bored. That's when he spotted the Doctor laying in a heap at the end of the hall, arm cuffed to something. David was rushing forward when he had a mental headslap of his own_, 'Oh wait, he's on the ground because Amelia—'_ David's thoughts interrupted by a deceivingly well-placed blow to the back of his head.

The Doctor woke up relatively fast, head buzzing as all his mental synapses snapped into focus.

"You hit me with a…a…cricket bat," the Doctor said, eyes slowly sliding into focus.

"You were breaking and entering," a young red-headed woman said smartly.

"Well, that was just what I needed. A good whack on the head," the Doctor said vaguely, taking in his surroundings and lack of mobility.

"Do you want to shut up now? I've got back up on the way," the woman said leaning forward slightly.

"Yeah, and while you're at it—maybe try to NOT kick my face? Please and thank you," a muffled voice interrupted.

"David? Is that you?" the Doctor inquired, wearing a mischievous glint as he prodded the other man's back.

"No, sorry. Just some poor soul who's gone and gotten his arm handcuffed to a damn alien's leg," David retorted sarcastically, a grin peeking out as he turned to look at the Doctor.

"Hang on, you're a policewoman! Won't you unlock us? I mean, David can be kind of grouchy, but he means well!" the Doctor implored, shaking the chain.

"I will bite you," David said, eyes squinting in agitation.

"See? Completely human and completely grouchy. As for me, well…I'll get back to you on that," the Doctor smiled.

"Better idea, where's the sonic screwdriver? Won't need the keys if we've got that," David snorted, craning his head down the hallway—where he knew it had rolled.

Somehow he must've blanked because the next thing he saw was the woman entering a room he'd never noticed before. _'Damn, really need to pay more attention to my surroundings,'_ David internally growled, squirming into an awkward sitting position. The Doctor was straining against his cuff, trying to get a better look and shouting at the "policewoman" to get out of the room.

Suddenly there was a scream and the "policewoman" came running out, practically flinging the sonic screwdriver at the Doctor. He locked the end hall door and fought to get the damaged sonic to release his and David's cuffs. A single snap shot out and they both were free. David grabbed the "policewoman's" hand and dragged her down the stairs with them. They had just made it out of the dwelling when the figure of a man and his dog appeared at the main window—the man barking while the dog moved its head in a human-like manner.

The Doctor furiously rattled the TARDIS doors, whispering sweet nothings to a ship that was clearly still in repair-mode. That's when he spotted it. The shed he had destroyed…it was whole again. But wait, it looked older. He ran over to the small structure, ignoring the "policewoman's" cries to "hurry up and leave it". The Doctor dragged his finger across the wood and stuck it in his mouth.

"This is 12 years old. Why did you say 6 months?" the Doctor demanded, spinning to face the tense red-head.

"It's coming, we've got to go!" She said, eyes widening in urgency.

"No, this is important! Why did you say six months?" the Doctor said, refusing to budge.

'_Wait for it,'_ David thought, keeping a lone eye on the alien prisoner—now no longer in the window frame.

"WHY DID YOU SAY FIVE MINUTES," she screamed.

'_Aaaand there it is,'_ David mentally whispered, squinting at the doorframe and realizing it not empty. They had to move—NOW.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**AN: Wow. Thank you for the kind comments! It really means a lot!**

**Updating-wise, I'll try and post a new chapter within a reasonable amount of time [not like, one every month, but maybe one a week(etc.)—we'll see]. I work during the day, so all of these are written at weird hours (so bear with me—I promise I'm writing!)**

**General FYI: The chapters may not follow the episode verbatim, but the elements (and a few quotes) are there to make up for that! Thank you again! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Eleventh Hour, Part 2 of 3)**

"what," the Doctor said, his face neutrally stony.

"WHAT!?" the Doctor said again as his brain finally found the appropriate switch and _clicked_.

"I said come on!" the red-headed "policewoman" yelled, grabbing the stunned Doctor's hand and running full-tilt past the house.

"AND YOU TOO, SIDEBURNS," she screeched over her shoulder at David.

"I'm right behind yo—hang on, DID YOU JUST CALL ME 'SIDEBURNS'!?" David growled at the fast moving figures just ahead of him.

"Yeah. She did…sideburns," the Doctor, having slightly recovered from the shocked, snorted as he ran.

"Oi, shut it. Before I jam that sonic up your left nostril," David gestured menacingly, before letting a smirk slip out.

The trio ran for a few minutes more before easing into a slow jog. The Doctor was bouncing all around this "policewoman" like he couldn't believe she existed.

"But you're Amelia Pond. YOU'RE THE LITTLE GIRL!" the doctor was gasping, hands excitedly gesturing.

"I'm Amelia…and you're LATE," Amelia huffed, trying to avoid an accidental eye jab from the Doctor's energetic movements.

"Less **late**, more 'oh damn, I skipped a few years'," David said, matching their quick strides easily.

"Wha…who the hell are you?" Amelia said, her startled eyes blinking furiously.

"Oh, this is 'David'…he's an 'actor' from an alternate universe," the Doctor said knowingly, putting heavy emphasis on David's name and occupation.

"Well, um, okay then," Amelia said, unable to form proper response.

David squinted. _'What the hell was that about? I just got through telling him about my universe, and it almost sounds like he doesn't believe me,'_ his mind grumbled uncomfortably. David would've thought about it longer, but a sudden metallic screeching sliced through his brain. The Doctor and Amelia both flinched as well. If he remembered this episode correctly, the noise had come from an ice cream truck.

David felt himself moving forward towards the ice cream truck—reacting just a hair faster than the Doctor and Amelia. He could feel the Doctor staring at the back of his neck…David shook the eerie feeling off and went up to the vendor.

"Not playing what it's supposed to?" David said lightly, leaning over to pick up the tiny radio.

"PRISONER ZERO WILL VACATE THE HUMAN RESIDENCE, OR THE HUMAN RESIDENCE WILL BE INCINERATED," a metallic voice boomed through the device.

David slowly put it back down, now fully aware that the message appeared to be echoing all around him. He spun around and shrugged, mentally punching himself for acting on a cue he'd seen on his universe's television version. The Doctor was twirling slightly, eyes dancing all around. It seemed like a good three minutes before he caught both their eyes and shot off across the lot and over a white fence.

The Doctor burst into the first home he saw, uttering a semi-convincing rationale as to why he was intruding. Brushing past the little old lady, he heard Amelia and David enter the dwelling. Amelia was saying something to the older woman, while David made to move next to the Doctor.

"Amy, who's your friend?" the frail woman asked, smile sliding across her face.

"Amy? Your name's Amelia!" the Doctor called over his shoulder, thwacking the remote against his knee.

"So what, it's Amy now," Amy stated, placing her hands on her hips.

"But I liked the other name!" the Doctor sighed, thrusting the remote at David so he could lean in and fiddle with the wiring.

"I don't know…a bit too fairytale for me," she responded sharply, ending further conversation on the matter.

David knew better than to get in the middle of a bickering match, so he kept his mouth shut and moved away from the living room—having chucked the remote onto the sofa. He could hear the rumblings of more conversation going on behind him, but his nerves were acting up again. God. What was he doing here? Just biding his time until this impossible _thing_ came to an end and he…well, he picked up where he left off at the cliff side. David clenched his shaking hand. _'No. Stop it. Don't you dare do this now. You need to get a grip. You need…air,'_ he thought, already halfway across the lawn before he realized what his feet had done.

"You and I need to have a proper chat about communicating with the rest of the body," David scolded, half-glaring at his walking legs.

He stopped by a little pond and stood looking at its rippling surface. It only seemed like minutes later before he felt a hand grab his shoulder fiercely. David felt a weird reflex kick in as he spun around with his fist poised to defend. Luckily it was just the Doctor, who, having noticed he startled the distracted man, put his hands up immediately.

"DON'T, I come in peace!" the Doctor said hurriedly, waving his arms around to avoid getting struck in the face.

"Typical alien," David snorted, letting his arm go limp.

"I was wondering where you went! I thought you had a hunch," the Doctor said with an excited smile.

"Why would I…," David started to say before Amy cut in.

"There's a spaceship up there somewhere and we've only got about 20 minutes before the planet gets incinerated," She said breathlessly.

"So basically a bad day, yeah?" David said as the trio suddenly realized the sun was getting covered up by something large.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**AN: Thank you for the responses! I'm going to be gone for the rest of the week and a chunk of next week—but I'll have some updates waiting in the wings when I return.**

**I know they aren't the longest, but doing this ensures more likelihood of a quicker update (slightly, depends on the episode). I could release the longer versions, but then you'd have to wait about 2 weeks (or maybe more) for another update—and as a fanfic reader, that always drove me nuts.**

**Yes, there is drama. The inherent drama from the DW episodes and the other element of Drama I hinted at earlier (not so "in your face", but it's there).**

**Thank you for your patience! See you soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Eleventh Hour, Part 3 of 3)**

By now people had started to notice and were pulling out their phones to get a video of the event. David felt the tiniest of grins lift the side of his mouth as the Doctor went on a mini-rant about mobile phones and human habits. He let his eyes wander over to a lone figure snapping photos of the people in the surrounding area. _'Rory Williams… fiancée and soon-to-be husband to Amy Pond. Way to be stealthy, centurion,'_ he internally snorted. The Doctor plopped his head onto David's shoulder.

"AH, you see him too! Good eyes, David!" the Doctor cried, giving David a minor heart attack as he dashed off towards the man.

'_It's not the adventure that kills you, it's the time lord who's THIS close to getting BELLS put onto him if he doesn't stop scaring the shit out of people,'_ David thought wincing as he rubbed his chest in attempts to calm his heart rate.

"Amy!" the man said, having just been accosted by the Doctor.

"Oh, this is Rory. He's a…friend," Amy said, voice trailing off.

"Boy friend," Rory corrected, earning a silencing glance from Amy.

"Why were you taking photos of that man and his dog?" the Doctor inquired, leaning in quickly.

"Because he…he can't be here. He's in a hospital in a coma," Rory spluttered as the Doctor chimed in on the last part.

"Knew it. Multiform, you see. Can disguise itself as anything. It just needs a physic link with a living, but dormant mind!" the Doctor stated, poking Rory in the forehead.

"And as brilliant as that is…does anyone else care that the man and dog alien is about, oh, five feet away from us now?" David cut in, gesturing forcefully.

"Ah, Prisoner Zero," the Doctor said smoothly as he turned to face the alien, "You see that ship? It's scanning for non-terrestrial life forms…and what screams 'non-terrestrial' more than a sonic-screwdriver?"

The Doctor thrust his sonic screwdriver up in the air, causing a raucous chain of events. For a moment, it seemed to work. But alas, the already damaged sonic had plans of its own—releasing a shower of sparks before falling in a melted heap onto the ground. David heard the Doctor cursing and shouting at the now retreating ship, furiously begging it to come back. Prisoner Zero proceeded to "melt away" before their eyes, leaving them with a bitter taste of temporary failure.

"We need to force it out of hiding, out of the human forms, so I need a….LAPTOP...saw one back at the house! Amy, Rory, go to the hospital and get everyone out. Phone me when you're done!" the Doctor said, turning to dash back to the house with the white fence.

"Are you forgetting someone? What am I supposed to do?" David shouted, irritation lacing his tone.

"I dunno, David, you're clever…THINK OF SOMETHING," the Doctor yelled as he turned a corner, disappearing.

David growled, stomping his foot angrily. _'Think of something? Oh yeah, let me get my big ol' book of CLEVER IDEAS and bloody THINK OF SOMETHING,'_ he thought, rage bubbling up as he stomped off in the direction Amy and Rory had gone.

By the time he'd arrived to the hospital—having been dropped off by an elderly gentleman who talked a little too fondly about his stamp collection—there was chaos all over the place. People were running all about and not allowing anyone further into certain areas. _'Well, let's see how clever this is…,'_ David thought as casually walked over to an abandoned laundry bin and grabbed the first thing his fingers touched—a Doctor's lab coat. _'Time to put those acting chops to the test,'_ David thought grimly, pulling on the jacket and grabbing a nearby clipboard.

"Sir, I'm sorry, you can't go back there," one of the nurses said, attempting to push him back.

"What do you mean 'I can't go back there'?" David demanded, puffing himself up and waving the clipboard authoritatively, "I've got to tend to patients!"

"We've been given strict orders by the higher ups not to allow anyone back there, Dr….?" she asked, eyes attempting to find a nametag.

"Smith. Dr. Smith. And I…," David started, mind racing to think a good excuse, "…I think that man's trying to set that chair on fire."

"What!?" the nurse gasped, turning to see.

David blinked and then ducked into the "closed off" hallway. _'How in the hell had that worked. That NEVER works. EVER,'_ he thought wildly, pondering his sheer dumb luck—when he suddenly found himself body checking another person.

"Rory! Where's, ah! Amy!" David gasped, helping the disheveled youth off the ground.

"Shut it, Sideburns! Prisoner Zero…BEHIND US…," Amy gasped, waving him off.

"And here I was thinking I'd hadn't yet met my cardio quota for the week," David shouted, grabbing both their hands and yanking them down the hall—having just caught a glimpse of the creature in disguise.

They skidded into a room full of hospital beds and slammed the double doors shut with only a broom handle to lock it. It seemed like only moments later when Prisoner Zero—still in the form of a mother and two children—burst through with its teeth bared. _'He seemed faster in the TV version,'_ David thought, putting himself in front of Amy and Rory. Seemed like the right thing to do, no need for them to die.

Amy's phone made a noise and suddenly David felt himself being dragged to the floor quickly as the window near them shattered. In crawled the Doctor, wearing wide grin. Patting them all on the shoulders, the Doctor stood and began attempting to persuade Prisoner Zero out of its disguise—but to no avail. This creature was hell-bent on avoiding the Atraxi.

"You came here through a crack in the universe. Just make another one and LEAVE," the Doctor said firmly.

"I did not open the cracks," Prisoner Zero said, tilting its head.

"Somebody did," the Doctor growled, stepping a little closer.

"The cracks in the skin of the universe…don't you know where they came from? You don't, do you?" Prisoner Zero said beginning to chuckle viciously.

One of its extensions—the smallest little girl—turned its head and looked at David. He felt a lump in his throat. This couldn't be good.

"He does," the tiny voice said in a sing-song tone.

And with that, all the clocks turned to 0:00. The Doctor, smirked and pointed victoriously. He started detailing what he'd done—boasting about how all the zeros were tied into a virus. The source of which resided in a simple mobile phone, conveniently sitting in the Time Lord's outstretched hand.

"Do you know what this phone is full of? Photos of you. All of which are being uploaded as we speak," the Doctor said, flicking his fingers across the screen.

"Then I shall take a new form…one I've had years to create a connection with," Prisoner Zero smirked, bursting into red light.

David felt Amy wobble dangerously and barely just managed to catch her as she fell to the ground unconscious. The Doctor let out a yell and started shaking at her shoulders. It wasn't too long before Rory sharply prodded the Doctor to take a look at Prisoner Zero's new form.

"Well that's rubbish, who's that supposed to be?" the Doctor asked quizzically.

"You," David said thinly, "Perhaps you should check a mirror some time. Maybe put it on your list of 'things I might do, but why bother now'."

The Doctor paused, attempting to drown out Prisoner Zero's taunting remarks. He lightly thumped his forehead in an "ah, of course" manner and gently placed his hands on Amy's head. He bent closer and began whispering in her ear while Rory gently pat her limp hand. David kept his eyes glued to Prisoner Zero, which, having noticed the Doctor was ignoring it, contented itself with staring at him. Little Amelia Pond and a duplicate Doctor. _'No. Not creepy at all…oh who am I kidding,'_ David internally shivered.

The creature started to scream and convulse—ultimately dropping the disguise completely. The Atraxi lunged like bees on honey and within seconds Prisoner Zero was gone…along with the ship. Amy began moving again, lightly groaning as her eyes fluttered open.

"Oh no you don't," the Doctor shouted at the empty space.

The trio watched as he called the Atraxi back, angrily snapping the phone shut and handing it to Rory. The Doctor then proceeded to stomp out of the room, deaf to anyone's inquiries. David gently helped Amy to her feet as Rory started shuffling after the Doctor, still repeating the same question over and over—possibly from shock.

"Did you just MAKE THEM COME BACK!?" Rory yelled hysterically as David and Amy jogged to catch up.

"I believe that's a 'yes', Rory," David said in an attempt to calm the babbling man.

Rory suddenly looked sheepish and based on the tone of Amy's chuckle, it suddenly became clear which part of the story they'd arrived at. _'For god's sake,'_ David huffed internally, waiting for the semi-clad Doctor to finish dressing.

"NOW," the Doctor said, "To the roof!"

**oooooo**

The roof was extremely flat and wide—perfect for a meeting with the Atraxi. Amy, Rory, and David hung back as the Doctor confidently walked up to the looming eye of the Atraxi. David could feel the tension building up in his chest. He knew what was coming, they always did it at some point in the Doctor Who genre. Amy's impressed smirk pulled him back into focus…_ 'Here we go,'_ he thought, clenching his hands.

"Is this world protected?" the Doctor inquired, fiddling with his collar, "Because you're not the first lot to have come here. Oh, there have been SO many…and what you've got to ask yourself is—what happened to them?"

A myriad of images featuring all of the Doctor's faces began flashing in the blue orb of light. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine…_ten_…

David didn't have to look to see Amy's jaw fall open on the last image.

…and eleven.

"Hello…I'm the Doctor. Basically—run," the Time Lord said in a calm, yet firm, tone.

The Atraxi shot off into the sky, leaving a burst of wind in their wake. Amy and Rory had moved towards the edge of the roof to get glimpse of the fleeing ship when David felt a firm tap on his shoulder. The Doctor made a "hush" movement and motioned David to follow him—leaving Amy and Rory on the rooftop, mouths still gaping wide.

**oooooo**

They'd made it to the TARDIS and the Doctor, shooting a gleeful grin to David, pushed key in and opened the door. Bright, glittering lights met their eyes. David felt his mouth making appreciative sounds as the Doctor grasped his arm—pulling him fully into the TARDIS interior. _'Well, that's just…wonderful,'_ David internally smiled—his own face maintaining a neutral look. The TARDIS soothingly wheezed and groaned as the ship twirled through time.

"Ah, one more thing before we go!" the Doctor chirped, pulling a lever up as the TARDIS ground to a halt.

David watched as the Doctor disappeared through the door and snapped it shut. So…just him and the TARDIS for the moment. He glanced up at the column and self-consciously waved his hand at it.

"Hello…em…love the new design. Lots of sharp edges though—you think that's safe with Mr. "where-the-hell-did-that-come-from" spinning around like a madman?" David inquired, leaning in slightly.

The TARDIS made a clinking sound over and over, almost like it was laughing in agreement. David would've said more, but the door to the TARDIS slowly opened again. _'Snapped his fingers…show-off,'_ David thought, feeling a fleeting smile grace his face.

Amy walked in and with eyes wide open turned slowly, taking in the great expanse of the main console room. The Doctor smiled, letting her acclimate. He spotted a new sonic screwdriver and let out an appreciative thanks. All the while Amy had sidled up next to David.

"In the blue orb thing, that was your face I saw," She said with a smirk.

"Nope. Different universe, I'M an actor who played a characterization of the Doctor," David corrected, shifting away.

"But that was your face; therefore, you're also the Doctor. There's nothing you can say that will convince me otherwise," Amy stated, prodding his shoulder in a teasing way to let him know she was messing with him.

"Hm, yeah. All this coming from a girl in her nightie," David laughed lightly as Amy squeaked indignantly, "Doctor, waiting on you now!"

"Off we go then! Amy, grab that railing. David, try not to lose those sideburns," the Doctor shouted, clapping his hands together like a maestro, "This is going to be bumpy ride!"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**AN: Whew. Managed to arm wrestle someone for a working computer (w/ internet). Doubt I'll be able to get it again until the middle of next week or so. **

**Nevertheless, I can't leave the story hanging on part 2! So here's part 3 to tide you over until I return again! (throws confetti) Ok. Too much.**

**General FYI: For the sake of the story (and b/c I started writing this awhile back) everything is ****before**** the events of 50****th**** Anniversary. Less mess, more fun.**

**See everyone soon! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Interlude 1: The TARDIS)**

The Doctor was showing Amy around the TARDIS, chest puffing out with pride every time she laughed excitedly. David could tell the Time Lord loved showing off his home—no matter the person. _'I suppose it never gets old…seeing the wonder and joy just light up his new companion's—or visitor's—face. Well, no need to spoil their fun,'_ David faintly smiled and walked down an opposite hallway. His fingers trailed the wall lightly, enjoying the feeling of cool metal flush with an energetic pulse.

So very alive, the TARDIS.

David pushed open the first door he saw and felt his mouth fall open. It was an ocean. He opened and closed the door a few times to be sure his eyes weren't playing with him. Nope. Definitely an ocean. Backing out of the room, David continued to walk down the halls. It felt like the ship was staring at him—as if it wasn't sure what to say. But even Time Lord technology can't do that…right?

He shook his head, deciding it best to turn back towards the main console room. Maybe the Doctor was done "showing off" to Amy. David felt his eyebrows furrow with curiosity as he walked past a slightly dusty door. Backing up a little, he tried the handle. It was stuck. _'Come on, just need to…HA! Got it. Now let's see wha—oh…god…'_ David thought, mind grinding to a halt.

It was the old console room. Now reassembled for preservation, but some of the scorch marks still lingered. He felt his hand tremble as the memory of the day he left the Doctor Who set burned brightly in his mind. _'No…'_ David's mind whispered.

"And if you go this way, there's an astronomy telescope! Fun, yes, and—," the Doctor's voice floated through the open door, "David?"

David hadn't realized he had his back to the door—hands clutching the old TARDIS console so hard his knuckles were white. He shook himself internally before turning to face the two.

"Oh, yes, sorry. Just found this room on my travels. Don't worry, I didn't break anything!" David said, false cheer oozing from his voice.

"That's okay, if you want some more time alo—," the Doctor said, looking at him with a mysterious sadness.

"—No, I'm fine. You two keep going. Call me when we start moving again," David interrupted hurriedly, moving quickly into the hallway.

David kept moving at a rapid pace, turning the corner as he heard the Doctor murmur to Amy, "used to be his…."

Maybe it was just his ears playing tricks on him. Yeah.

"Room. Now, please," David sighed at the TARDIS ceiling.

A low thrum coursed throughout the stretch of hall he was in, and when David blinked—there was suddenly a door. Slightly taken aback, he pushed into the sudden room. It was a beautiful room with a starry ceiling glittering various constellations—some he didn't recognize. The coloring of the room seemed to follow a blue theme, but none of that mattered right now. David let out a groan and flopped onto the large, soft bed. He cast a weary eye to the floor.

"That TARDIS room…I know you did that…and it's okay. Just don't do it anymore—I can't…," David whispered, pain flickering into his voice.

He closed his eyes, intent on sleep—intent on forgetting.

He never heard the gentle, _"Shhh, dear"_ being emitted from somewhere in the walls.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**AN: Here's one of those interludes I mentioned previously. I've always been curious about the "in-between" the scenes of episodes [if that makes any sense]. Just wanted to pop this up before the slaughter that is the week comes sauntering in (yep, it's that busy).**

**General FYI: I will hopefully have something up either Friday or Saturday (fingers and toes crossed). This week's pretty gnarly. Each update takes about two-three (maybe five) days to write b/c they're done in the wee-hours of the morning. **

**I appreciate the patience! See you guys (hopefully) soon! [dashes away]**


	7. Chapter 7

**(The Beast Below, Part 1 of 2)**

It seemed like only hours later before David heard someone calling his name repeatedly. Trudging from his room all the way into the main console room, where he saw the Doctor grasping the ankle of Amy Pond. She was floating gently amongst the starscape.

"If you're trying to send her home, I'm pretty sure you're doing it wrong," David snorted, slightly peeking his head out the door to gaze at the view.

"Don't be silly, David, I've got a sling-shot for that," the Doctor whispered loudly, beginning to pull the red-head back in.

"HEY, I can hear you two, you know!" Amy mockingly scoffed, softly arm punching them both as her feet steadied themselves within the TARDIS.

"How was the view?" David asked, smiling.

"Wonderful!" Amy breathed, "Space, can you imagine? I'M IN SPACE…wait, what are we breathing?"

"Oxygen, he extended the air shell. We're fine," David answered without thinking.

"Yeah…what he said," the Doctor murmured, eyes holding a peculiar tone.

"But look down there! That, Amy and David, is Starship UK—built by the human race to avoid getting roasted by solar flares! Isn't that interesting?" the Doctor continued, voice raising an octave.

"Can we take a look, Doctor?" Amy said, bouncing on the heels of her feet.

"Thought you'd never ask," the Doctor replied, pulling a series of complicated levers.

**oooooo**

After the TARDIS had landed, it took mere moments before the Doctor was zooming off without telling his companions. Amy and David slowly made their way to the Doctor, attempting to avoid getting hit by the vast array of people and bikes speeding past.

"Take a look at this, you two," the Doctor said, "And tell me what's wrong with this picture…what's out of the ordinary."

"Is it the…bicycles?" Amy ventured a guess.

"Or those creepy puppet-things?" David chimed in, pointing at the wide-eyed entity within a solitary booth.

"No…yes…but not in that order," the Doctor said, absentmindedly stopping by a couple's table to inspect their glass of water—going under the pretense that a fish had gotten loose.

"Is 'creepy puppet-thing' a technical term?" Amy asked, prodding David's arm.

"Are the bicycles the most out of the ordinary thing, Ms. Nightie?" David countered, a sly grin gracing his face.

"Nigh—oh my god, I'M STILL IN MY NIGHTIE," Amy half-shrieked, ignoring the fact that the Doctor was attempting to get their attention.

"When you two are done, turn around and take a look over at those benches," the Doctor stated, pointing his finger behind them.

It was a lone little girl. Her bright, cheery red sweater did little to hide the fact that she was clearly upset.

"She's crying," Amy murmured, slowly beginning to walk forward.

"So…why hasn't anyone noticed?" David inquired, following her as the Doctor trailed behind them.

"When children cry, it's because they want attention. When they cry silently, it's because they can't stop. No…these adults know why she's crying and it's something they don't talk about—which means it's everywhere, like a police state," the Doctor whispered as the trio stood by a nearby bench.

"Oh damn, she's leaving," Amy exclaimed, craning her head to see where the little girl was going.

"Never mind that, use this to find her—you're looking for a Mandy Tanner. Oh, and ask her about those smiling things in the booths. The ones David mentioned earlier…they're far too clean," the Doctor said, scrunching his face into a suspicious glare.

Amy dashed off after the fleeting back of the little girl, leaving David and the Doctor alone.

"Let me guess, 'think of something clever while I go rushing off in another direction, David'," David sighed, really getting irritated at being left behind.

"No, actually I was wondering if you had any clever insights you wanted to share?" the Doctor said, "You're extremely perceptive…like _me_."

"No, I don't…and what do you mean 'like me'?" David retorted, following the Doctor down what looked to be an underground tunnel.

"Nothing, you just seem very _similar_ to me…that's all," the Doctor replied, tapping on a box on the far wall.

"I told you what I do for a living. I ACT. I'm an ACTOR, who PLAYED you. There's a difference," David said, an edge entering his voice.

"Sure there is," the Doctor said, his voice beginning to mirror David's, "Whatever you want to tell yourself instead of the truth."

"The truth…hang on. A while back in the TARDIS I heard you telling Amy that the TARDIS used to be mine. _Are you seriously starting to tell people I'm a past version of YOU_?" David hissed, twirling the Time Lord around to face him.

"Oh come on, David, as if I really believe the whole 'actor' story. Another universe, yes. Just an actor, no. I don't believe you, and it's _okay_. I'm sure you have your reasons!" the Doctor said softly, grasping both David's shoulders gently.

"My reasons being I'M A GODDAMN HUMAN ACTOR," David snapped, fully prepared to shake some sense into this stubborn Gallifreyan.

Then they both heard the chuckle. David released the Doctor and turned to peer down the long hall. There stood a shadowy figure wearing an ornate mask and long cloak.

"I came to see if you figured out the dark secret of Starship UK, but…you two can finish if you like," she whispered, amusement lacing her voice.

"No, this conversation's over," David cut in, staring hard at the Doctor—who responded with a defiant glare before turning once again to face the woman.

"All these boxes are dummies, there's nothing connected at all. It's almost like there's no—," the Doctor started.

"—engine at all. So this is the impossible truth, we're traveling in a spaceship that was never meant to fly…and I don't know why," she finished, her eyes slowly squinting in frustration.

She suddenly thrust out a device into David's hands.

"This will take you to your friend," she stated, beginning to walk back into the shadows.

"Who are you, and how do we find you again?" the Doctor inquired, leaning in order to not lose sight of the woman.

"I am Liz 10, and I will find YOU," she responded, melting into the shadows.

"Yeah, not creepy at all," David cut in, breaking the tense silence that followed Liz 10's departure.

**oooooo**

It wasn't long before the Doctor and David came across the little girl, Mandy, standing in front of an opening door. Rushing forward, the Doctor pushing the door open further. He and David were met with the sight of Amy hurriedly pushing the delete button on the machine in front of her.

"Yep, basic memory wipe. Probably got ride of about twenty minutes," the Doctor concluded, putting away the sonic screwdriver he had pulled out.

"Why would I choose to forget?" Amy asked, confusedly rubbing her temples.

"Because everyone chooses to forget when they vote. I can't vote yet, I'm twelve…anyone over sixteen can, though," Mandy said, watching the three adults.

"Won't play for me because it doesn't see me as human. David…come here for a minute," the Doctor said, waving him over.

"I know what you're doing, and NO," David sharply replied.

"Wait…you're not human? You look human," Amy interrupted, slowly approaching the Doctor.

"No, you look Time Lord. We came first. David…just come HERE," the Doctor responded, still vainly attempting to call over his other companion.

"So there are other Time Lords, right?" Amy continued—David choosing to let her carry on with her train of conversation.

"No…there were, but…it's just me now," the Doctor carefully responded.

"Em, don't want to alarm anyone, but I may have done something foolish," David quickly cut in.

All eyes went to the red "protest" button, now emitting a harsh beeping noise. That's when the door slammed shut and the floor gave way.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**AN: sha-ZAM! Update. (cue dramatic effects)**

**Not going to lie, this previous week was busy-busy and next week will be just as "fun". Nevertheless, here's something to tide you over until I return (possibly next week—we'll see).**

**General FYI: I'm trying to keep the pace up with updates, but there might be certain stretches of time that don't receive a posting. Apologies! **

**Enough of my chattering, enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**(The Beast Below, Part 2 of 2)**

They eventually landed in a pool of foul smelling liquid.

"That's it, David, from now on you're not allowed to press any buttons!" Amy shrieked, slipping as he attempted to help her up.

"Sorry, minor compulsion. See a blinking button—got to push it. I'm working on it," David replied apologetically as a piece of goo fell off his shoulder.

"Hmmm, it's not a cave, but it's full of organic material and—," the Doctor said, stopping mid-sentence to listen to a distant groan.

"Feels like a tongue," David pressed, grimacing as the "ground" shifted beneath his feet.

"Because it is a tongue," the Doctor confirmed, "Amy! Happy place now! No thoughts of imminent digestion!"

"David, if this thing doesn't eat us—I'm killing you the instant we get out of here," Amy said, keeping her voice neutral to hide the fact that she was completely disgusted.

"Fair enough," David shrugged, ducking as she attempted to head slap him.

"You two better hold on to each other—I'm about to do something equally disgusting," the Doctor stated, pointing his sonic screwdriver at the "ceiling".

"And what's that?" Amy inquired.

"I'm going to hit the 'eject' button," the Doctor responded, the ground rattling as he upped the setting on his screwdriver.

**oooooo**

They ended up in a heap, smelling suspiciously like vomit and decay. The Doctor was the first to get up and rush to the two "Smilers" at the end of the hall. It took Amy and David several extra seconds more to catch up. David bit back the nausea as he listened to the Doctor taunt the entities in the booths. It didn't take long before the booths opened to reveal two very dangerous Smilers—legs and all.

A figure burst through the shadows, firing at the trio's assailants. It was Liz 10, now without her mask. She made her introductions and pulled Mandy out of the dark. David tuned out her admiring remarks towards the Doctor and cast his eyes backwards. The Smilers were getting back up.

"Perhaps we should finish this conversation on the move?" David said, hurriedly pointing back behind him.

All of them took off, moving quickly through the long tunnel when the Doctor suddenly blinked.

"Wait, Liz 10…," he began.

"Yeah, Elizabeth the 10th—and DOWN," she responded, firing over their heads at some wayward Smilers, "I'm the bloody queen, mate. Basically—I rule."

**oooooo**

The events that followed seemed to pass like a blur. One moment they'd made their way into the Queen's bedroom where the Doctor fell into deep conversation then they were being herded off to the Tower by strange Smiler-Human hybrids. _'This day just keeps getting stranger and stranger,'_ David mused internally, leaning over the railing and saw what looked to be an exposed portion of brain.

The Doctor was angry. It didn't take a genius to figure that out. They were using this poor creature as their mode of transportation—torturing it in the process. And what's worse? The Queen had no idea that she had a hand in it. Every time she had come close to figuring out the true, she'd been forced to either "forget" or "abdicate"—so she kept forgetting…for 300 hundreds years. Sad thing is, she still thought her reign had been going on for only ten years. Wrong. So very wrong. The Doctor felt his jaw clench as the video featuring Liz 10 played out for the entire room to hear:

"_If I am watching this then…I have found my way to the Tower of London. The creature you are looking at is called a Star Whale. Once there were millions of them, they lived in the depth of space, and according to legend, they guided the early space travelers through the asteroid belts. This one…as far as we are aware…is the last of its kind. And what we have done to it, breaks my heart._

_The earth was burning, our sun had turned on us, and every nation had fled to the skies. Our children screamed as the skies grew hotter…and then it came, like a miracle. The last of the star whales…."_

David closed his eyes and silenced his ears. He knew what was happening—this had been one of his favorite episodes…until now. The Doctor would be faced with an impossible choice, one that would cause him anger against Amy for choosing to forget. David felt his foot thump against something. It was the edge of the well that led to the Star Whale's brain. _'Shh, it's okay. It'll be okay,'_ David thought, staring deeply at the inner contents of the well—wincing each time the laser fired.

The Doctor's yell shook him from his moment of pity. No one was talking now as the Doctor began to rewire the system—in an attempt to turn the Star Whale into a mental vegetable so it would feel no more pain. David saw Amy, still clearly upset, eyeing the children who were playing with one of the Star Whale's many tentacles. He saw as her brain made the connection, but still sensed her hesitancy. Amy looked over at David, and he did something he knew he'd regret later.

He winked, and gave a small grin of encouragement. That's all it took.

"Doctor, stop. Whatever you're doing STOP. Your majesty, I'm sorry, but I'm going to need you for this," Amy said, grabbing the Queen's hand and firmly pressing on to the 'abdicate' button—ignoring the Doctor's yells to 'stop'.

The ground gave a shudder and, for a moment, it seemed like the ship was snapping in half. But then it ceased. One of the higher-ups stated that the ship had actually increased speed.

"Helps if you don't torture the pilot!" Amy smiled softly.

"The Star Whale didn't come like a miracle all those years ago…it came because it couldn't stand to watch your children cry…Imagine, if you were really kind and old, you're whole race dead, and no future. What could you do then? If you were that old and that kind, and the very LAST of your kind—you couldn't just stand there and watch children cry," She finished, locking her eyes on the Doctor.

**oooooo**

David stood off to the side, watching as the Doctor and Amy hugged happily. It was good the Time Lord hadn't held a grudge, and it was good Amy saved the Star Whale. Letting out a contented sighed, David turned to look out into the glittering darkness—tuning out the noise around him.

**oooooo**

"But how did you know it would work?" the Doctored asked, pulling from their hug.

"Honestly? I didn't. But then I looked at David, and he winked at me encouragingly. I figured it was worth the try," Amy shrugged, "Special guy, that Actor."

"Yeah…special," the Doctor murmured, eyes silently watching the back of David's head.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**AN****: Whew. I finally managed to carve some time together and write another update. I apologize for the wait, work's been vicious as of late. Nevertheless, here it is! I hope you guys like it!**

**General FYI****: I noticed a couple of people mentioning that certain parts of the fic were vaguely written, and I apologize for that. I sometimes don't realize something is confusing until enough people mention it—perils of my writing quirks. I'll do my best to iron out the vagueness (just bear with me). **

**Also, Happy Holidays to everyone! And to those who are watching the Christmas Special (aka me [as well])—I brought my pyramid of tissue boxes (so bring it on BBC). Farewell to 11 and hello to 12. Oh the conflicted feelings. x)**

**Enough of my prattling. Enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**(Interlude 2: Clothing)**

The trio stood in victorious silence, basking in the wonderful feeling of an adventure with a happy ending. Unfortunately, the moment didn't last long. The smell of the dried Star Whale stomach covering them became too much. David felt his clothing sticking to his skin uncomfortably and motioned that he was going to go take a shower.

"Yes, best clean up now. Never know what we might run into next!" the Doctor clapped, hands making a sticky-squelching noise in the process.

"Probably something with lasers, knowing our luck," David answered, already halfway out the door.

**oooooo**

It had been a warm, relaxing shower. David honestly hadn't wanted to come out, but part of his brain suspected the TARDIS might just eject him for using too much of the hot water. '_Nah,'_ he thought, wrapping a thick towel around his waist and exiting the bathroom.

This wasn't his room. This was the hallway. No. No. NO. _'Bad TARDIS, BAD,'_ David thought frantically, dashing down the hall—praying he wouldn't bump into anyone.

It was indignant shriek that alerted him otherwise. Turning the corner, he came across Amy wearing only a bathrobe and slippers—her red hair still dripping from her shower.

"So…she throw you out in the hall too?" David asked obviously, attempting to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Yes, AND the TARDIS also locked my room!" Amy replied, thumping the unmoving door.

"Em, there's a wardrobe around here somewhere. Fancy a cold walk to it?" David said, really starting to hate how unclothed he was—towels only did so much.

"Walk? No. A quick dash and a promise to never speak of this—yes," Amy said sternly, finger hovering in front of his face.

"Sounds like a plan, let's go," David smirked, taking off down the hall quickly.

**oooooo**

"It should be…this one!" David gasped triumphantly, "No…wait, this can't be right. There should be a TON of clothes in here."

The whole wardrobe was empty, save for two clothing bags that hung on a nearby railing. One of the bags said "Amy" while the other said "David".

"Looks like somebody likes you," Amy chuckled, pointing out the little hearts drawn next to his name.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," David mumbled, taking his bag down.

"Oooh, look at this!" Amy exclaimed, holding up a few of her bag's contents—a red shirt, dark skirt, and a brown jacket.

David shrugged and opened his. No. DEFINITELY NO.

"Mm, can't wear these. These aren't my clothes," David said, his voice taking a monotone note.

"What, did the TARDIS give you a ballerina dress or something?" Amy said, peeking over his shoulder, "They look pretty normal to me. Just a suit, a tie, some converse sneakers, and a long brown overcoat!"

"I'm not wearing these," David repeated gruffly, "YOU did this on purpose, didn't you?"

His voice was met only with a distant echo. The TARDIS was firmly quiet, like a stubborn parent who, no matter what you said, always got its way.

"Ah, locked out of your rooms? Well you're welcome to whatever's in the wardro—ah. I see you've found it…and it seems to be suspiciously empty. Still! Find something?" the Doctor walked in, smile beginning to form.

"I'm not wearing these," David said again, shaking the bag at him.

"Sorry to say this, David, but if that's what the TARDIS gave you…she's not likely to change her mind," the Doctor said softly, "BESIDES, I just got a phone call from Winston Churchill. Says he needs some help, come on!"

"THE Winston Churchill?" Amy asked, emerging from behind an edge of the wardrobe now fully clothed.

"The one and the same! Come along!" the Doctor answered merrily.

"I—," David started.

"David, either wear the clothes, or go naked. Your choice. No use fussing about it. Now hurry up, WINSTON CHURCHILL is waiting!" the Doctor emphasized, walking out with Amy in hot pursuit.

David clenched his jaw. _'Pretend it's something else, pretend it's something else,'_ He repeated in his head.

"FINE," he shouted, shooting a frustrated glare at the ceiling before dressing in the clothes provided, "This doesn't change anything. AT. ALL."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**AN****: Happy almost New Year, everyone! My work schedule's on the fritz again, so I figured I'd post this interlude to help pass the time.**

**General FYI****: When I came up with the idea for this fanfic, I didn't really plan on David being married (he's single in this) [I love his wife by the way, but my idea wasn't really geared to include her].**

**It's an AU, so I went the way of everything being sort of opposite to what David's career/life is like now. So, he's not married, hasn't had any acting opportunities (i.e. chances to show his acting chops), and really turned bitter towards the Doctor Who era because of this (hence his initial agitation/depression – despite having fond memories ****during****the filming).**

**Hope that helps shed some light on his characterization—if it doesn't….erm, ignore that last paragraph. Just wanted to help prevent confusion.**

**Anywoots, I'll stop talking. **

**Thank you for sticking with the story, I really appreciate it. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(Victory of the Daleks, Part 1)**

David watched as the Doctor eagerly popped his head outside of the TARDIS doors, only to slowly pull it back in to glance at them.

"What, wrong planet?" David said, noting the tense look on the Doctor's face.

"No…right planet. It just appears that we have a welcoming party, that's all!" the Doctor breathed lightly, allowing a thin smile to grace his face.

"Well, I'm not getting any younge—ah," Amy said, having succeeded in pushing both men through the open doorway. Guns. Never a good sign.

The group of soldiers parted to reveal a familiar face, holding a cigar clenched in his fingers.

"David, Amy…I give you, Winston Churchill!" the Doctor grinned, gesturing slightly.

"Doctor, is that really you?" Winston inquired, wearing a mocking frown, "And is that the lovely time machine you always travel in?"

"Yes, and no, Winston, my old friend," the Doctor replied, "You still can't have it, so don't even think of taking it by force."

"Very well, at ease men," Winston sighed, gesturing for the trio to follow, "You're late by the way—I rang you a month ago."

"Sorry, sorry, it's a Type 40 TARDIS. I'm still running her in," the Doctor said apologetically.

"Pretty sure she'd disagree with you, newbie," David smirked, giving him a look that pretty much said, _'Don't think I forgot about the clothes, Bowtie.'_

"Yes, _thank you_, David," the Doctor countered, moving to shoulder swat the converse-clad man.

"So we're in an underground tunnel system, yeah?" Amy asked to the back of Winston's head as she inserted herself between the two men.

"Yes, my dear…now, I have something to show you, Doctor," Winston stated, an excited gleam twinkling in his eye.

**oooooo**

All of them crowded into a rickety elevator and stood in silence as Winston took another drag of his cigar—exhaling soon after. David found himself squinting through the smoke to stare at the impressive man, waiting to hear him deliver the next lines.

"We stand at a crossroads, Doctor, quite alone and with our backs to the wall. Invasion is expected daily, so I will grasp with both hands anything that will give us an advantage over the Nazi menace," Winston said firmly, eyes never leaving the Doctor's face.

"Such as…?" the Doctor answered after a pause, his stomach clenching ominously.

"Follow me," Winston replied, walking out on to the roof, "Now Doctor! This is Professor Edwin Bracewell, head of our Ironside Project."

"How do you do?" Professor Bracewell inquired from afar.

David internally grimaced. He knew what this "Ironside Project" really was, and he definitely didn't want to see it in action. The gloom must've registered on his face somehow because he noticed Amy mouthing, _'What's wrong?'_ at him. David could only gesture with his chin in hopes she'd pay attention to see for herself.

"Ready, Bracewell?" Winston called, waving his walking stick purposefully at the line of enemy planes approaching.

"Ai-Aye, sir! On my order…FIRE!" Professor Bracewell shouted, a volley of laser shots following the command and obliterating the planes.

"David, what was that?" Amy gasped, now understanding slightly the reason for his unease.

"Not human...or human technology. Thoughts, Doctor?" David answered, rubbing his ear thoughtfully and hoping to take the attention off of him.

"That almost sounded like…SHOW ME, show me what that was!" the Doctor yelled, climbing up to the next section—to be met with the terrifying sight of a…Dalek.

"Meet our new secret weapon!" Winston said smugly, "Quite something, isn't it?"

"What are you doing here?" the Doctor inquired, ignoring Winston's remark.

"I am. Your. Soldier," the Dalek replied in a grating voice.

"Perhaps I can help, this is one of my Ironsides," Professor Bracewell explained before turning to face the Dalek, "What is your ultimate aim?"

"To win. The WAR," the Dalek answered.

**oooooo**

"THEY'RE DALEKS, they are called DALEKS," the Doctor attempted to say.

"They are Bracewell's Ironsides, Doctor, look—blueprints, statistics, photographs!" Winston plowed on, the Doctor's please falling on deaf ears, "The man is a genius!"

"A Scottish genius, maybe you should listen to—," Amy cut in, clutching a few photos in her hand.

"—SHH!...He didn't invent them, they're alien and totally hostile," the Doctor said, attempting to control his temper.

"Yes, and they will lead us to victory!" Winston stated, voicing rising an octave as he pushed blue prints aside to reveal a Dalek propaganda poster.

**oooooo**

"Winston, why'd you call him if you weren't going to listen to a word he said?" David asked, giving the Doctor time to collect his temper.

"I'll admit, when I called a month ago, I had my doubts. They seemed too good to be true!" Winston conceded.

"DON'T say 'exterminate'," David snapped at the Time Lord—seeing the Doctor's mouth starting to form the sentence of _'yes, they are. You should exterminate them all.'_

"And you still used them?" David continued, facing Winston as they walked.

"Yes! Think of the possibilities!" Winston replied enthusiastically as they entered a room.

"No, they ARE dangerous. Amy, tell him how dangerous they are," the Doctor cut in, staring at the red head.

"Why would I know anything about the Daleks?" Amy whispered, eyes squinting in confusion.

"Everything, they invaded your world. Planets in the sky—you don't forget that," the Doctor answered, glaring angrily at a Dalek as it rolled by, "Tell me you remember that."

"Nope. Sorry," Amy shrugged, side-stepping the Doctor to get a better look at the room.

"That's not…possible…," the Doctor said slowly, brow wrinkling slightly, "DAVID, tell Winston how bad they are!"

"Pretty bad. They think everything is inferior if it isn't _them_," David murmured, "It might have something to do with the plunger-whisk arm combo…but hey, that's just me."

"They're up to something…I don't like this," the Doctor grumbled, stomping over to Winston, "Be reasonable, Winston, they're _dangerous._"

"Every day we are pounded. Our men and women are killed…I weep for my country," Winston sighed, moving to a different part of the table.

"Wait until the Daleks get started. It won't be just your country that's in trouble, it'll be the EARTH," the Doctor hissed, "You are a beacon of hope. YOU CAN ENDURE."

David remembered all the episodes he had done featuring Daleks. Every single time it never ended well. Even though he tried to forget, and move on, elements of that show kept bleeding into his mind. He continued to watch Amy and the Doctor talk, noting that the Gallifreyan kept ramming home the "if evil looked like anything—it'd be a Dalek" idea. David never noticed the Dalek scoot up next to him.

"Would. You. Like. Some. TEA?" it growled with its metallic voice, triggering a mini-heart attack in David's chest.

"Depends. Did you put rat poison in it?" David bit out, rubbing his chest slowly.

"I am. Not. Familiar. With. That. Flavoring. _Stranger_," the Dalek replied, wheeling itself away.

'_Did I just get sassed by DALEK…wait…it called me Stranger. Why would it do that?'_ he thought, straightening up just in time to see the Doctor stomping out of the room with a determined look on his face. _'Here we go again,'_ David half-grinned, following quickly…thoughts of the _stranger_ remark still simmering in his mind.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**AN****: Huzzah, another update! Thank you for your patience, I'm trying to not let long stretches of time go by without any postings (but some times it's unavoidable—apologies!). Hope everyone likes this one. Enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11

**(Victory of the Daleks, Part 2 of 2)**

"How did you do it? Come up with the idea for these 'Ironsides', I mean," the Doctor inquired, plopping down in a chair to riffle through a top secret looking folder.

"Ah, how does the muse of invention come to anyone?" Professor Bracewell answered proudly, turning to face the inquisitive Time Lord.

"But you get a lot of these clever notions, do you?" the Doctor pressed, earning a slight cough from David—who mouthed the words, _"Conversation, not interrogation."_

"Oh, ideas seem to teem in my head—wonderful ideas! Here, take a look!" Professor Bracewell continued, pulling Amy and the Doctor over to the table.

David fingered through a few of the papers Bracewell had left laying out on the desk. The professor had seem subconsciously keen to keep prying eyes away. _'Hmm, blue prints, charts, memos…hang on, we got a winner,'_ David thought, pulling a small note closer to view:

**There are two.**

David slowly folded the paper and pushed it into his pocket, brown overcoat swaying at the motion. He could feel his stomach churning. It could mean anything. They could be talking about war plans for god's sake. But when it came to the Daleks—any form of logic got pitched out the window. He felt himself easing backwards to lean against the far wall—ignoring the Doctor's glances. The Time Lord knew David had found something important, but Bracewell wouldn't stop talking.

"I don't know what you're up to, Professor, but whatever they've promised you—you can never trust them. The Daleks are death," the Doctor cut in, gesturing at the bemused man.

"Yes, Doctor, death to our enemies, death to the forces of darkness," the voice of Winston rang out, "And death to the Third Reich!"

"Yeah, and death to everyone else, too," David said, watching as the Doctor became increasingly more agitated.

"Would. You. Care. For. Some. Te—," a Dalek holding an empty tray asked, voice like nails on metallic chalkboard.

"STOP THIS. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHAT DO YOU WANT?" the Doctor spat, arm slapping away the empty tray.

"We. Seek. Only to. Help. You. Win. The. WAR," the Dalek responded, unfazed by the Time Lord's outburst.

"Which war? This war and the war against the Nazis, or your war against all life forms that are NOT Dalek?" David countered, feeling an unknown source of rage as he moved forward.

He and the Doctor stood on either side of the "confused" Dalek. Both equally fuming for different reasons. David knew, from past television episodes, what the Daleks were capable of while the Doctor knew from first-hand experience. The Dalek moved its head side to side in a seemingly frenzied motion.

"I Do Not. Understand. I am. Your. Soldier," it grated out slowly.

"Okay, okay, OKAY!" the Doctor said with an edge of venom seeming into his tone.

The Doctor spun around and grabbed the first object he could get his furious hands on. David winced each time the Gallifreyan hit the Dalek—ignoring the pleas of Professor Bracewell and the orders of Winston Churchill. It didn't take a genius to see the hatred pouring from the Doctor's eyes as he shouted at it to "defend itself" and "fight back".

"YOU. ARE. MY. ENEMY! AND I AM YOURS!" the Doctor bellowed, "You are everything I despise. I've defeated you time and time again. I've sent you back into the void. I saved the whole of reality from you—I AM THE DOCTOR, and you are the DALEKS!"

David's eyes suddenly widened. Now it made sense. These Daleks must've thought he was also a Doctor, so all they had to do was get one of them angry enough to…_oh damn_. He rushed forward, jerking the Doctor back urgently—silencing the Time Lords rage with a glance.

"You don't know what you've just done," David murmured through his teeth as they both turned to look at the Dalek.

"Testimony. Accepted. Progenitor. ACTIVATED," another Dalek voice grated.

The Doctor grabbed David's arm, eyes wild and questioning.

"You really think there was just a _few_?" David hissed, as the Dalek in the room seemed to gain an air of hostility.

"MARINES. MARINES. GET IN HERE!" shouted Winston, only to see those same men get cut down by a blast from the Dalek's laser.

"Stop this! You are my Ironsides! I created you!" Professor Bracewell implored, waving his hands out in front of himself.

"No. We. Created. YOU," the Dalek responded, shooting off Bracewell's hand to reveal a network of intense circuitry within the stump.

"VICTORY. VICTORY. VICTORY," the other Dalek shouted, disappearing in a bright teleportation glow with the first Dalek.

**oooooo**

The Doctor had dashed off in a hurry, leaving Amy and David behind to deal with a very cross Winston Churchill. They would just have to trust that the Time Lord could take care of himself. _'Especially since he just walked on to a Dalek ship about to make newer—stronger—Daleks,'_ David thought, grimacing as he leaned closer to Amy in the war room.

"The lights! The lights are on, sir!" a voice rang out amidst the flurry of activity.

"Not good?" Amy asked, voice hinting that she already knew the answer.

"Definitely not good. All the lights in London just got permanently switched on," David answered through gritted teeth, "We're sitting ducks unless we do something about it—god damn Daleks."

"Alright, enough," Amy snapped, spinning David to face her, "I can kind of figure why the Doctor would hate the Daleks—but you? Why?"

"We're forgetting something," David said, avoiding her question, "A gift left by the Daleks. Amy, Winston—come on!"

"_Doctor,_ stop," Amy said firmly, "Answer my—."

"Don't. Call. Me. _Doctor_," David said evenly, his voice taking a dangerous tone as the group moved down the hall and into Professor Bracewell's office.

"Why not? He does, when he thinks you're not aroun—," Amy inquired.

"BRACEWELL, what in god's name are you doing?" Winston interrupted, turning everyone's attention to the gun in the professor's undamaged hand.

Amy rushed forward and snapped the gun away—handing it to David as she leaned in to speak with the clearly distraught professor. It seemed like only moments later when the conversation got Winston's interest. The Prime Minister leaned in as well and pointed at the document containing information regarding the "gravity bubble" technology.

**oooooo**

Professor Bracewell wheeled in a transmitter fitted with a screen. This would help them be able to see Dalek transmissions. David gave it a firm thump on the side and suddenly the screen was filled with an image of the Doctor surrounded by a new type of Daleks.

Winston gave a firm head nod to a captain, who started chirping out military code through a headset. _'God, I hope this works,'_ David thought, hands clenching the table near the monitor.

"Can you tell what he's threatening them with?" Amy said, squinting as she pressed her face as close as possible to the screen.

"TARDIS self destruct button," David answered, "Don't worry, it's just a—."

"—pair of car keys, I think. You know, the fancy type with a car alarm clicker attached to it?" Amy stated, leaning back in slight confusion.

"Oh…he didn't," David groaned, hand covering his face.

"What?" Amy smiled slightly.

"Those are mine, and I swear to god if the Daleks don't kill him—I will," David grunted, peeking through his fingers, "It's a long goddamn walk home if it melts while he's jabbing one in the eye-stalk."

"LOOK! It's working!" Amy shouted, pointing excitedly at the monitor screen.

The Doctor's voice rang out, noting a key target area for the squadron of planes now soaring through space—courtesy of Professor Bracewell's gravity bubbles. The Daleks, now sensing a turn in the battle, began firing at the Doctor as he nimbly dashed back to his TARDIS.

**oooooo**

"Doctor. Call. Off. The. Attack. Or. We. Will. Destroy. The. Earth," the supreme Dalek growled through the TARDIS's monitor feed.

"I'm not stupid, mate, you've just played your last card," the Doctor replied smugly.

"Bracewell. Is. A. Bomb," it continued.

"You're bluffing. Deception's second nature to you, there isn't a sincere bone in your body—there isn't a…bone in your body," the Doctor said, face growing more severe with every passing second.

"His. Power. Is. Derived. From an. Oblivion. Continuum," the supreme Dalek stated, "Call. Off the. Attack. Or. We. Will. DETONATE. The Android."

The Doctor snapped off the screen furiously. He could rid the universe of these vile creatures once and for all. He just needed to let the squadron do its job. He just…

The Time Lord felt tears prickling at the edges of his eyes. He knew that if he let them go, he'd be unleashing a new breed of stronger Daleks. But…he couldn't let the earth "die screaming".

"Choose. Doctor," it grated, "Destory. The Daleks. Or. Save. The Earth."

The Doctor closed his eyes tightly. His decision was made.

**oooooo**

The squadron had been called off.

David stared at the now empty monitor in silence as the Doctor worked feverishly to disarm Professor Bracewell—who was literally a bomb. Amy attempted to see if there were any red or blue wires they could cut. When that failed, the Doctor returned to scanning the chest piece—now beginning to glow a brighter shade of yellow-to-red.

"Tell me about your life, Bracewell," David asked gently, fingering a switch on the defunct monitor screen.

"I hardly think this is the time and place!" Professor Bracewell replied, nervousness bleeding into his voice.

"No, it's important," David stated, staring into the eyes of the scared man, "Tell me everything."

Ignoring the stares of the others, David kneeled next to the frightened man. Listening as a story of life and love fell in a frenzy from Bracewell's lips. He kept his eyes on the chest piece colors—they were still glowing a fierce red. David felt Amy sit next to him, and he let her get in close.

"Hey, paisley, ever fancy someone you shouldn't?" she whispered, "Hurts, doesn't it…but a good hurt."

"I really shouldn't talk about her," Professor Bracewell answered shyly.

"What was her name?" the Doctor inquired softly, taking a knee opposite of Amy and David.

"Dorabella," Professor Bracewell murmured, his face lighting up.

"And what was she like?" David continued, now fully aware that the lights were dimming.

"Her eyes were like the last touch of sunset on the edge of the world…Dorabella," Professor Bracewell smiled, the last of the lights returning to their neutralized state.

**oooooo**

But ultimately, it was too late. The Daleks were gone…

It was clear that the Doctor felt the bitter defeat. The Daleks had known he'd choose to save earth. But so had David…and in some ways…it hurt him more. _'I should've said something…DONE something…sooner,'_ He thought painfully, watching the Doctor and Amy talk to Professor Bracewell. The plan was to allow the professor to live a normal life—he'd earned it.

David ducked into the TARDIS, leaving the Time Lord and the redhead to talk privately. His fingernails were once again slicing into his palms. _'No. No. No. Don't do this now,'_ David thought, taking deep breaths as he went deeper and deeper into the ship.

He finally found his room—now unlocked—and stood, facing the mirror. Long brown overcoat, suit and tie, and red chucks… _'Doctor, indeed,'_ David thought—shattering the mirror with his fist.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**AN:**** Wow, I never expected so many comments! Thank you for the feedback. First time writing a Doctor Who fanfic, so really (REALLY) thank you for your kind words and comments/critiques. Apologies for the slight dragging of feet, I've got some vacation time coming up—so I shall be typing more then (bear with me). I've got big plans for some future episodes/story lines, so hopefully that won't disappoint. It's a really big **_**maybe**_** to a 50****th**** anniversary fanfic featuring this characterization of David (each of these episodes take a few days to write—perils of early morning typing, sorry!). But I won't factor it out—I'll let all of you know. :)**

**General FYI:**** I'm going off the hive-mind/collective connection that the Daleks have with each other (so they would know 10's face [for the sake of this story, they do]). David does have knowledge of the TV version (Doctor Who), but he's not really keen on making that a prominent factoid—who's to say it'll always stick to script (wink)? **

**Enough of my chatter. I should hopefully have more posted on timely manner (just depends on the work schedule). Thank you for your patience! Enjoy! :D**


End file.
